Percy Jackson: Superhero Edition
by thebestofall
Summary: Nineteen months after General Zod attempted to destroy Earth, a new threat arrives on the horizon, forcing Percy Jackson to step in after a period of blissful peace. Join Percy Jackson as he and his new friends strive to protect Planet Earth with their lives. Set after 'Blood of Olympus' and 'Man of Steel'. Starts at the beginning of 'Batman V Superman'. P.S - Annabeth is dead.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my other crossover story, 'Percy Jackson: The Battle of the Five Armies.'. Frankly, I lost interest in that plotline, and I felt I need to rewrite it. This time, I'll be taking things a little slower, introducing the characters better. It was too rushed in the other story. Also, I am stopping that story henceforth. This is the one I'll be working on.**

 **The first few chapters will be somewhat similar to the other story, but after two or three chapters there will be a major deviation.**

 **ENJOY! FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

 **ALSO, IMPORTANT! AGES ARE DIFFERENT NOW!**

 **PERCY JACKSON - 21 YEARS OLD  
BRUCE WAYNE - 23 YEARS OLD  
CLARK KENT - 25 YEARS OLD  
DIANA - PARTIALLY IMMORTAL (LOOKS LIKE MID-TWENTIES)**

* * *

 **JULY 25 - 2010: GAEA IS DESTROYED**

Percy ducked and held fast onto Blackjack as they soared over the battlefield, picking off monsters left and right. He decided to stay off the ground and fight the flying monsters which had started to become hazardous to the demigods.

What happened to them was unexpected. Without any warning, monsters had started to pour out of the doors of death, making it impossible to fight them and the giants at the same time.

'BOSS! They'll die!' Blackjack yelled in his mind. The Son of Poseidon looked down to see the seven minus Jason and Frank, surrounded completely by monsters. They seemed to be exhausted. And why not! It had been a week of non-stop fighting. No breaks. Monsters continuously poured out from the doors twenty four seven. They didn't stop to eat, drink, piss, sleep, nothing.

Percy focused and did something he swore to Annabeth he wouldn't do. Focusing his energy, he located the water inside the monsters. He knew he shouldn't waste his energy like that, but he had to. He willed the water to explode outwards, and sure enough, all the monsters that had exited the doors were currently golden dust.

Blackjack swooped down and kicked an unsuspecting dracaena in the head with his hooves, sending the unsuspecting monster crumpling towards the ground, only to be finished with a bronze sword before it could fall.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. She ran to him and gave him a meaningful kiss, but he knew she was tired. They all were. The gods were locked in a power battle with a fully awakened Gaea who was adjusting to her humanoid form and by now, Percy was pretty sure the mortal world found something weird with all the explosions and the storms. Definitely the mist can't cover THAT. But then again, it covered up even Typhon, so this should be okay?

A loud hiss was heard, and the group turned around, only to groan. A large snake uncoiled from underneath the rubble. It's fangs gleamed in the sun, giving it an evil touch, and it's eyes held untold amounts of intelligence.

" _Demigodsss..."_ The monster hissed.

Annabeth covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. "T-That's ... T-That's Python."

Percy snorted "Sure does look like one. We're not blind Annabeth."

The blonde demigoddess glared at him. "That's THE Python. The one Apollo killed!"

Now it was Percy's turn to gulp. Python was a monster that even a titaness had to run away from. A pregnant titaness, but a titaness nonetheless.

The seven demigods scattered when the snake plunged it's head into the middle of their circle. Using the momentum of his sidestep, Percy swung Riptide and gave the monster a long cut on it's side. Python hissed in pain and turned towards Percy, who had to roll sideways when a stream of poison landed near him.

"I THOUGHT PYTHONS WEREN'T POISONOUS!" Percy yelled.

Even in the midst of battle, Annabeth had to face-palm. "THIS IS THE ORIGINAL ONE!" She yelled back.

They fought the monster for what seemed like hours, when finally Annabeth was able to successfully sever one fang from the monster, earning a good face bashing. The unsuspecting demigoddess was flung aside like a rag doll and smashed through a rock. Her bones were broken due to the sheer force of the attack and she felt her life flashing before her eyes. She wouldn't last much longer. Hell, it was a feat in itself that she was able to fight for so long.

Her head was bleeding from a large haemorrhage in the back of her head, and more than a few organs were ruptured. Say what you will, but normal demigods simply aren't as durable as children of the big three, who can go toe to toe with most gods.

Through all that pain, Annabeth was confused and angry. How? She'd survived worse. Much worse. How?

She briefly heard Percy yelling something, but with the blood loss affecting her, she couldn't make out clearly.

Percy yelled at her desperately. He force fed her ambrosia and poured nectar on her wounds. The wounds didn't close. They started to burn even more. That's when Percy suddenly realised why she was in such a condition, and he felt fury beyond all bounds. Athena. She did this. She did it to her own daughter. She had disowned Annabeth, thus removing her powers and strength and reflexes. When they fell into Tartarus, she remained a demigod, since time passes slower in the Pit, but once they exited Tartarus, Annabeth must have slowly been losing her godly side, until she finally became mortal. He grabbed her drakon bone dagger.

He felt rage cloud his mind, clouding his ability to think. With a yell, he charged Python, completely dodging the venom spits and the occasional jabs from the head. Within a second, he had reached the monster. Within the next quarter of a second, Riptide was plunged into the monster's left eye and Annabeth's bone dagger in the right.

He used the blades as supports and vaulted himself and landed on top of the monster's head, narrowly missing the stream of acid which came out from the snake's eyes.

Leaving Riptide in the monster's eye, he pulled out the bone dagger and with a yell, plunged it into Python's head. The snake hissed and screeched in pain, but Percy didn't let go. Finally, the monster gave one last screech before falling to the ground with a large audible thump, cracking the ground slightly.

Hazel, Piper and Leo looked at him in awe. He had almost single-handedly defeated the ancient monster. Granted that he was in full rage mode, but still.

The battle with Gaea seemed to be finished since the gods descended down upon them slowly. Most of the gods weren't even able to stand properly and were using the other Olympians as support. Hecate was one of the few who was still able to stand upright.

Even Percy's father, Poseidon looked weary. His beard was longer and white. A sure sign that he had exerted himself to the maximum. Even Zeus didn't look so good. Normally, Olympians had a very large amount of stamina, but that was for combat. Continuously releasing extremely powerful blasts at a primordial goddess for a week can do that.

Athena appeared in a flash of light suddenly and stepped towards her daughter, only to find herself held at sword-point, Riptide digging under her chin.

The gods raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as they looked at the broken form of Annabeth, the ambrosia and nectar burning her from the inside. Doing the demigoddess a favour, Zeus blasted her with his bolt to relieve her of her pain.

Under normal conditions, Percy would have gotten angry at the king of the gods, but somehow, he knew why Zeus did it.

Jason arrived at the site, supporting a nearly unconscious, but very much alive Frank. The both of them were instrumental in closing the doors of death for a second time and for destroying the remaining monsters while their friends dealt with the deadly Python.

Meanwhile, the wisdom goddess stood there defiantly, glaring at the Son of Poseidon, who glared right back at her, making her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. It would be long and hard, but eventually, in a fight, Percy could defeat her. And when he was this angry? He'd wipe the floor with her.

"Why?". Such a simple question. It was also the only one she couldn't answer. She knew what he was asking about, and even now, felt that her deserved what she had gotten. Right? Athena had warned Annabeth to go and destroy Rome, but she didn't listen. She had to go and help her friends. How pathetic! ... At least that's what Athena thought. Not that she'd say it out loud.

When Percy got no answer, he merely lowered his sword and dropped to his knees in front of Annabeth's corpse. Somehow, her body was healed. But she was still dead. She suspected that was Zeus's doing. The god must have blasted her to preserve her body. At least until her funeral.

Now that the fight was over, and the adrenaline rush was gone, the reality of the situation hit Percy like a ton of bricks. Annabeth was dead.

He couldn't believe it. His wise girl. Annabeth was dead. The sentence repeated in his head and his heart continuously, like a chant.

Annabeth died. He buried his face into her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streamed out like a waterfall. The pure craziness of the fact was something he couldn't accept.

The demigods stood around Percy and Annabeth in a protective circle, with each demigod glaring at the wisdom goddess.

Percy bawled his eyes out, and for once, the gods felt a twinge of sympathy.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS, 2013**  
 **MANKIND IS INTRODUCED TO THE SUPERMAN**

A sleek black helicopter bearing the symbol of Wayne Enterprises descended on the helicopter pad just next to the docks of Metropolis. A well-built young man of around twenty, wearing nothing but a suit without the coat, revealing his grey shirt and half-coat underneath, opened the door and stuck his legs out, preparing to get off the helicopter even before it landed.

As soon as the helicopter touched the ground, the man got out and ran towards the car waiting for him. Just before he got into the SUV, he glanced at the destruction taking place in the city.

A large spaceship, which really resembled a huge tripod had a giant blue beam that shot straight downwards. The beam was continuous and it seemed to pick all surrounding objects from the ground, raise it to almost the ship level, and suddenly, a pulse, like a wave, travelled down the beam, smashing the objects back to the floor.

The panicked man hurriedly got into his car and drove into the city as fast as he could. When he was in the middle of the city, something big smashed into the side of a building, engulfing the whole street in a bright explosion, forcing him to quickly turn the car to the left, going for the long way to his destination.

He drove on forward and turned to the immediate right as a series of explosions rocked his way.

Inside the car, he grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

On the other end of the call, an old, nearly bald man in a black suit picked up the phone. He was in an office building and by the looks of it, on the top floor.

"Jack, listen to me! I want you to get everyone out of the building! Right now! You understand?!"

The old man looked outside the giant windows of the building of Wayne Enterprises, and he knew he had to go. The alien tripod stand was slowly increasing it's radius of destruction and soon, even Wayne Enterprises would be demolished.

Jack shouted at the employees. "Let's go!"

He looked at a few people who were gathering up their belongings. "Come on, start moving now, people. Let's go. The boss wants us out of the building. So, let's make it happen."

Meanwhile, the man inside the car, couldn't hear his employee's voice anymore and got slightly panicked. "Jack? Jack!" He said, a little louder. He slammed the phone down in frustration and focused on the road. And good thing too. A car that was driving beside him, crashed another car that was perpendicular to his street. Both cars, skidded a good ninety degrees, blocking the road.

The man frustratedly swerved to the side and got into the other street, to avoid smashing the two cars. The car slowed for a moment, but then he revved the engine, spurring it into action as he raced down the road.

Somehow, a missile found it's way into a bunch of cars directly in front of him and he had to suddenly yank the wheel a full left to narrowly avoid getting hit by flaming debris. Luckily, he was right in front of an alleyway and despite the flames licking at the car, he drove through it and turned right, skidding the car and banging slightly against a garbage box.

Without wasting time, he drove forward, emerging into a small parking lot. Disregarding the cars, he drove in between them, even breaking the door of one car. He drove straight ahead and out of the parking lot, turning suddenly before going straight again to avoid hitting a car.

In front of him, a firetruck and a police car were poised like road-blockades, making him turn right and straight into hell. Right above him, a large spaceship that resembled a blunt arrow tip was going the same way, but was smashing into buildings as it travelled.

The ship cut through the buildings like butter, the pure concrete offering almost zero resistance to it.

Down below, the man drove the car and occasionally had to swerve to the sides to avoid getting smashed flat by large pieces of the falling buildings. It didn't help that abandoned cars were left haphazardly in the middle of the road.

When he emerged at a gridlock cross, he turned right and narrowly missed the pieces of stone that fell and cracked the road just beside his car on both sides. As he drove forward, the pieces fell behind him, until he finally had to stop the car when there was a crowd in front of him, staring at the alien tripod in the sky. It was then that he noticed something. There was no beam coming from the ship. The explosions had stopped.

He got out of the car and stared at the ship along with the rest of the people, trying to guess why the heck it stopped. Just then, a small object flew straight into the ship, and there was electricity emanating from it that directly attacked the ship as it got close.

When the object impacted into the tripod ship, a shockwave was sent from it, destroying the windows of the man's car. He ducked slightly and covered his face.

When he looked at the ship again, the ship seemed to be collapsing on itself, even pulling some of the debris from the streets towards it. With a jolt, the man realised what was going to happen. He ran and turned left, going through cars and other running people.

Meanwhile, up in Wayne Enterprises, Jack looked out of the window one last time. He had already gotten most of the people out of the building and he was just about to leave too.

He saw a distant building crumple down and a blue and red blur smashed in one of the bottom floors of Wayne Enterprises. The building shook and the lights flickered a little.

Jack's eyes widened.

Down on the ground, the man had reached his destination, Wayne Enterprises. He grabbed his phone from his coat pocket and tried another call. But it didn't work. _'We're sorry. All services are busy now. Will you please try you call again later.'_

The man put his phone back in his pocket frustratedly. Just then, from one of the lower floors of his building, a yellow laser like beam shot out of it, incinerating the concrete. The beam travelled back and forth, destabilising the building.

Up in Wayne Enterprises, Jack prayed. "Holy god. Creator of heaven and earth. Have mercy on my soul."

The beam cut through the top floor like butter.

Down on the street, a half-suited man stared in disbelief as he watched the top three-fourths of his building lost it's balance and tipped over the streets threateningly, falling.

"JACK!" He screamed.

Despite the fact that the building fell to the ground and people were running away from it, the man ran right towards it. Dust from the debris enveloped the whole street, completely obscuring his vision. He still ran.

When the fog cleared, the street was nearly empty of people. A saddled horse without a rider trotted past him. An aimless middle aged man wandered and stumbled past him.

Just then, "Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce Wayne ran towards the man trapped under the debris. The man's legs were crushed underneath it from the knee down. Bruce's heart filled with sympathy.

"I can't feel my legs." He said. "I can't feel my legs."

The man was in obvious pain, that much he could tell. He looked and found a few healthy enough people. "We need help over here!" He shouted.

The man's face was scrunched in pain as he reached out to grab Bruce's shoulder. "Help me. I can't feel my legs."

"You're going to be okay, you hear me?" Bruce assured the man. He looked at the name badge the man was wearing. "Wallace. What do they call you, Wally, Huh?"

The man looked at Bruce in admiration. "You're the boss, Boss."

Despite the situation, Bruce Wayne had to roll his eyes. Just then, two employees of his appeared, holding Wally's shoulders on either side, ready to pull him out.

"Easy, easy." The first one said.

Bruce reached down and put all his effort in lifting the debris slightly. Enough to just pull Wallace out. When they laid the man back down, his voice turned into a hopeless chant. "Oh my god. I can't feel my legs. I can't ... I can't feel my legs."

When Bruce put the metal back on the ground and raised his head, he saw a small girl about to be crushed by a giant piece of the building which was just leaning beside her. In a few moments, it would fall on top of her. His eyes widened and without hesitation, he ran.

Just as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, the debris fell behind them. Sighing in relief, he set the girl down. The girl seemed to be crying, and he assumed she couldn't find her mother.

He re-assured her. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Her face didn't change. "You're okay, alright."

"Huh. Okay, you know what? We're going to find your mom. Where is she?"

With a trembling finger, the girl pointed upwards to the half destroyed tower of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce's heart tied itself into a knot. He knew exactly how the girl felt and he closed his eyes and brought her closer, mentally slapping himself for reminding her about her now dead mother.

He looked in the sky, where meteors glided across, crashing into the buildings. In the middle, he could make out a figure in blue with a red cape on top of a grey suited figure. The red-caped figure held the grey suited one underneath him, to give him the brunt of the fall.

Bruce's face darkened. _Superman._

* * *

 **19 MONTHS LATER, METROPOLIS**

Percy held his cup of blue coke. He smirked a little when he remembered the look on the waiter's face when he specifically mentioned blue. Hell, he'd even paid them a little extra for that.

In his other hand he held his phone.

Yeah. Demigod with a phone. But that's the reason he and his mother moved to Metropolis. There were almost zero monsters in the place.

One reason. Superman.

Monsters seemed to steer clear of him actually. And though Percy hated to admit it, Superman was more powerful than him. Percy doubted he'd be able to sustain hits like that. Maybe for a while, but eventually he would get injured too. Plus, he couldn't fly. Not properly anyway.

While Percy was walking, he rather clumsily bumped into a person, causing them both to fall down, making his blue coke spill out everywhere on the pavement, turning the sidewalk blue.

The both of them got up quickly, but that's not what Percy was confused about. Normally, anyone he would bump into, couldn't even make him budge. Let alone fall. The other person had to be at least as strong as him to do that. Even WWE wrestlers shouldn't be able to knock him down like that.

The other man was dressed in a casual-ish black pants and a black shirt, with a black blazer on top. The man was built. Percy could tell that much. Unlike himself, the other guy wasn't lean by a long shot. His chest was easily broader than his and he was around Percy's height. His eyes were a brilliant blue, though covered with black horn-rimmed glasses. Percy felt a little out of place with his jeans and blue t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

The other guy looked sheepish as he apologised. "Sorry for the coke. I uh ..."

"It's fine, I was almost done anyway." Percy said. He felt rather sorry for the guy. After all, it was Percy who wasn't paying attention.

Percy frowned as he watched the man walk past him. He wasn't normal. Most people who bumped into Percy fell flat on their ass, but this guy managed to knock him on his ass.

After pondering for a few moments, 'Meh.', Percy thought. 'Who cares? Probably some demigod or some meta-human.'

Percy went to the Metropolis University, where he currently was doing the final year of the undergraduate degree in Marine Biology. Yeah, it's cheating because if his heritage, but hey, it's the only thing he could do without getting screwed over by dyslexia and ADHD.

The university was huge. Actually, huge was an understatement. Metropolis University was one of the most prestigious in the entire world. Percy had no clue as to how they even considered his application, but he suspected his father might have had a hand in that. After all, his track record at school was something truly impressive. He remembered the day he got his admission. The dean had called him to his office, curious as to how on Earth he managed to get kicked out of so many schools.

He climbed the stairs to his dorm and honestly wished he hadn't entered his room that day. A little scuffling later, he heard a come in and he entered to be greeted by a very red faced roommate with an equally red faced blonde girl. Adjusting her blouse, the girl ran out of the room, probably to go off to her own room.

Percy smirked at his roommate. "Really Jake? Couldn't find any other place eh?"

Jake's face was turning redder and redder in embarrassment, though Percy didn't understand how it could get any redder.

"Shut up." The other guy half heartedly mumbled.

Percy twirled Riptide in his hand, in pen form of course. "Sooo...what about the classwork? Can I see your notes?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Dude, you really need to come to classes. Ms. May is seriously considering reporting you to the dean."

Percy smirk dropped a little, before remembering Hermes had taken care of all his attendance issues. "Ah. Don't worry man. She wouldn't dare. Have fun explaining 'that' to Melinda anyway."

The demigod walked out of the room, before going down the stairs, passing by Melinda, Jake's actual girlfriend. Up inside Percy's room, Jake cursed as he straightened out everything, trying to make it look like two people didn't have sex there. The demigod grinned. Oh that guy was so going to get it.

Percy walked out of the hostel. Nothing for him there at the moment. He decided to take a stroll outside the campus grounds. While walking, he came across various different hostels and some academic buildings as well. The university was a very new one. The oldest building must have been just over two decades back, which was pretty recent considering Harvard was built in the seventeenth century, nearly half a millennium old.

But, that meant futurism. The entire campus looked like it came out of a science fiction novel. Hell, they even had their own particle accelerator, a bit like the one in Central City. S.T.A.R Labs was the one who made it.

The demigod whistled a merry tune as he exited the gate, walking along the sidewalk. He silently cursed as he remembered that he had left his earphones in his dorm room. Well, there goes the distraction he needed.

'Well, whatever', Percy thought. He twirled Riptide in his fingers, his index finger kept reaching for the cap, threatening to pop off. Ever since the Giant War, he couldn't deny that he had become a little jumpy.

So when a group of teenagers approached him, waving their knives at him, the demigod's thumb flicked off the cap, and the Bronze blade extended to a metre length of deadly metal. Well, deadly to monsters anyway. Percy didn't know what the teenagers saw, but they looked scared and ran off.

Percy smirked. "Yeah. You better run."

Of course, he should have known that the mist would have hidden Riptide and the mortals wouldn't have seen anything. If it was Annabeth, she would've wondered why they suddenly ran off. Percy wasn't one to boast a big ego, but it was there, no matter how small.

He shrank Riptide and turned around, suddenly releasing the most girlish yelp as he saw blue and red. When he composed himself, he realized who was in front of him. An eyebrow raised, he stared at the Man of Steel.

"Uh, Hi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be shifting another island or something?"

The Kryptonian had a small smile playing on his lips. "Most people aren't so composed when they meet me."

The demigod laughed a little nervously, wondering if Superman saw him shrinking Riptide. Or if he saw Riptide at all. "Well, you've met the wrong people then. I'm pretty used to seeing you fly around here. So you won't get any autograph hounding from me."

The Kryptonian chuckled. "Well, thanks. What's your name, kid?"

Usually Percy would be alarmed if someone asked his name, especially a stranger. But this guy wasn't like that. Hell, Percy had personally seen Superman put his life on the line so many times just to save innocent people. He was a good guy. A hero. More than he himself ever was. "Percy.", he said slowly. "My name's Percy."

Superman smiled before floating higher slowly. "Nice to meet you, Percy. See you around.", he said, before floating higher and suddenly blasting off into the sky.

"Damn.", Percy muttered. "I've got to learn how to do that."

Meanwhile, Clark had risen above the clouds. He stared at the young teenager he had met. He was certain it was the same young man who had bumped into him earlier. Now, obviously Clark hadn't tracked him down because of that, but because of the fact that he had actually been shoved backwards. That was normally impossible for a human to do involuntarily since they simply lacked the strength. Clark was curious to find out whether the young man could be a threat or not.

So far, what he learnt was scary but promising. This Percy Jackson had been kicked out of at least nine different schools, and each time he got kicked out, it always was because of some sort of violent incident. In one case, he had fired a cannon at his own school bus. In another report, he had apparently dumped his classmates into a tank full of live sharks. However, the rest of them indicated that he had been expelled purely due to not meeting required criteria for his grades. But in the recent years, he didn't have any such incidents, so Clark hoped that maybe the boy had reformed. He didn't want another Grodd.

He had learnt to be wary of such individuals. One could never tell when they might do something. Clark learnt that the hard way when a creature from Central City had gone on a rampage in Metropolis. It was definitely on the top ten weirdest things Clark had ever faced. A telepathic gorilla. Not joking. It was at least three times as big as a normal gorilla and a hundred times stronger and smarter.

Luckily at the time, he had help from another _superhero_ like himself. Barry Allen of Central City. The Flash. Clark smirked as he remembered the priceless expression on the young man's face when he used his X-Ray vision to see his real face. He was a decent fellow. The head of the C.S.I unit in the Central City Police Department, and he lived up to the job, such as immediately recognizing Clark as Superman.

The Kryptonian frowned at the memory. He really needed to do something about that though. Simple glasses weren't going to cut it. He needed to do something else. He decided to visit Allen. Anyway, it had been some time since he had seen the fellow.

He sighed and looked towards the direction where the sun was setting. That was where Central City lied. The Man of Steel made sure to fly high above the clouds before going supersonic. At first, he hadn't known that such destructive effects would have occurred, but after seeing that windows shattered whenever he flew by, he decided to make sure he flew slowly when he was within city limits. The world was already divisive about him, he didn't to give people more reason to hate him.

Along the way to Central City, Clark had stopped at least eight attempted muggings, and prevented three vehicle accidents, one of which involved the brakes being tampered with. But Superman saved lives. He wasn't an investigator. So he didn't try to find out who tampered with the brakes. That was the job of the police, he decided.

The woman who might have died due to the car accident was currently in his arms as he flew her over to her apartment. Clark sighed as he placed her onto the ground. She was being awfully clingy, and he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. With a shudder, he thanked god that Lois wasn't there to see that.

Soon, he reached Central City. He floated above the city, looking for the speedster's home. He soon found it. A two-story house located in a suburban area. He could see the speedster in his lawn, mowing it.

Before anyone noticed, he quickly changed into his civilian attire. Now, you must be wondering where on earth the attire came from. Well, it was actually Barry's idea. The speedster made the suit foldable into the size of a coin. But when the suit was in use, there was a coin sized pouch at his back, which could somehow fit all his clothes in. Yeah, don't ask. Even Clark had trouble understanding it at first. Barry mentioned it had to do with quantum tunnelling.

He walked along the footpath, stopping at the fence.

Barry Allen noticed him before he could say anything. The man was twenty one, blonde, and had an athletic build that would give Usain Bolt a run for his money. "Clark!", he exclaimed. A grin lit up his face. "It's been a while!"

Clark smiled. "Yeah. The last time we met was because of Grodd."

The speedster shuddered at the name. "Yeah, I'm not ever going to forget that one."

Clark looked at the porch. A beautiful woman sat there. Brown haired and light skinned. She held a phone to her ear, talking animatedly. "Who's that?"

Barry blushed. "Uh, well. That's Iris. She just moved in recently."

Clark smirked as he heard Barry's heartbeat. It was much faster than usual. Almost seven thousand beats per minute. Usually it was just over a thousand. Yeah, it shocked him at first. In fact, that's how he met the speedster. Flying over the city, he heard a heartbeat that was too fast for an ordinary person. The confusion cleared up when he learnt that Barry was a speedster.

"So, what brings a Kryptonian to my humble abode?", Barry joked.

Clark's smirk disappeared. "Oh, right. I need some help. I didn't really think about how I'm going to live when I'm not Superman. So far, no one has recognized me."

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"No one, except you.", Clark grumbled. "But I need another way."

Barry shrugged. "Wear a mask."

Clark shook his head. "Anything but that."

Barry sighed. "Look, you need to. Glasses won't be enough. Hell, I recognized you. Someone smart is easily gonna know. Why not a mask?"

Clark sighed. "I … I'm not a vigilante, Barry. No offence."

Barry simply smirked. "None taken. Well, I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Silas. Maybe we can do something with your glasses."

Clark nodded and changed into his outfit, taking off. As he flew, he thought about his decision. Why he didn't wear a mask when being Superman. It's about trust. Superman needed humans to trust him. He looked just like them, but he was in fact an alien with incredible and frightening powers, but all he wanted to do was help. He shows his face to show that he has nothing to hide, and that he wants people to know that they can trust him. He wants to inspire hope, not fear. He wanted people to know that he's open, and that they can take what he says at face value. When he saves a civilian from a burning building, or even a mugging, his face needed to be seen, so that they would be reassured that he was there only to help.


	2. False God

It had been three months since the fateful day when Percy had bumped into the Man of Steel himself. Not that he realized it.

Not everyone thought good about Superman. Recently, he heard that some reporter had gone to this place in Africa for an interview with a terrorist. Why she'd do that he didn't know, but when things went sour, Superman had gone there and killed everyone to save her. At least, that's what he heard.

Percy didn't really believe that. It was a bit ... farfetched. He didn't know why, or how, but all he knew was that it wasn't Superman's fault. And the media always tended to over exaggerate things beyond what they seem. After all, he had been targeted too. Once, when he had to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt, the mortals thought that he kidnapped his own mother and ran across the country. Not cool.

He briefly wondered if the Mist concealed Superman's actions the way it did for demigods, but he quickly threw that theory out of the window. Firstly, he was a mortal. An _alien_ , but still a pure one hundred percent mortal. Percy doubted that an Olympian would leave the planet, go all the way to another planet and screw an alien. But … what if Superman's planet had gods of their own?

After a long day as an intern working for an annoying boss, Percy reached home, which was on Butler street in the Upper East side of Metropolis. It was actually quite near his own workplace, which was on 14th Street, near the LexCorp tower.

He walked to the house and used the key to open the door. Yeah. House. Having a dad who's also the sea god is quite the advantage when it comes to money. After the giant war, Poseidon basically forced them to take the gifts, and how could Percy refuse. As a demigod, he learnt one thing. Don't refuse gifts. They can be quite useful. And now it was. Instead of living in the cramped apartment in New York, they lived in a nice comfortable little two storey house including a garage in Metropolis.

"MOM! I'M BACK!" Percy shouted.

His mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis, came rushing down the stairs to give her son a big hug, which Percy graciously returned. After the several disappearances Percy made, Sally wouldn't let her son out of her sight. So when Percy got an admission into the Metropolis University, Sally and Paul both moved too. Not that they complained! The place was nice. It was cheery and was definitely a better choice than say, ... Gotham.

Ah. Gotham. The city with the highest crime rates. Though it was being toned down by The Batman. Percy didn't know what to make of The Dark Knight. Eventually, he just thought that anybody who's willing to sacrifice his sleep to fight crime is definitely a plus in his books. And by what he'd heard, Batman had been doing it only for a few years now! Now that's efficiency. Plus, Percy had to admit his suit looked cool.

Paul, who was inside in the living room, glanced at the pair and said a cheerful 'Hi Percy!'.

After assuring his mother that he was absolutely fine and everything, Percy went upstairs to his bedroom, where he stripped down bare and got into the bathroom. Using his powers, he summoned the right amount of water and suddenly the tub was filled. He touched the water. Right temperature too. Putting some soap, he got into the tub, relaxing as the water completely soothed him, filling him with raw energy. He felt as if he could take on even Superman in a fist fight.

After what felt like a few minutes to him, he heard an angry yell that could only belong to his mother. "PERCY! COME DOWN! IT"S BEEN AN HOUR!"

Percy jolted upright. He'd lost track of time again. He quickly got out of the tub and didn't even bother to wipe himself with a towel, choosing to will himself dry instead.

Putting on a pair of grey jogging pants, which he used to sleep in, and a t-shirt, he ran downstairs, where dinner was ready.

He quickly grabbed his plate and sat on the couch instead, earning a glare from his mom. Rolling his eyes, he called them over too.

He was flipping the channels until he arrived at a news channel talking about Superman. Now, while Percy knew to trust his instincts, his time with Annabeth made him trust his brain too.

He learned not to blindly believe anybody. Luke was proof of that.

So he decided to keep an eye on this Superman. For all he knew, Superman could well be a danger if left unchecked. Internally, Percy grimaced at the thought. He was starting to sound like Zeus.

The camera showed Heroes Park, where there was a giant statue of Superman. But the 'S' symbol was being scrubbed by some kind of bleach and when he looked closely,, he could make out the words - FALSE GOD, spray painted red.

 _"Emergency responders quickly created a precautionary perimeter around Heroes Park while they brought the man down from this beloved monument. The suspect has been identified as Wallace Vernon Keefe."_

Percy saw a bearded man screaming as he was dragged away by the authorities. He had both legs missing.

 _"I work for Bruce Wayne!"_ He exclaimed

 _"I work for Bruce Wayne!"_ He screamed.

Ignoring the screams of the man, the reporter continued. _"There'll be arraign on charges of vandalism, resisting arrest and a felony charge of making terrorist threats. That carries up to forty years in prison."_

Percy blinked disbelievingly when he heard that. Forty years? Damn. And why? Just 'cause he spray painted and vandalised?

He knew it wasn't Superman's fault, but the police were taking this waaaaaayyy too seriously. You cannot imprison a man for forty years just because he spray painted a monument. Even a few years is harsh, let alone forty. If it weren't Superman's statue they wouldn't give a rat's ass about what he vandalised.

In the meantime, Percy knew what he had to do. Well, it wasn't something he wanted to do, but more like something that the gods ordered him to do. Apparently, the gods wanted Percy to go and destroy Superman. Well, at first anyway. He managed to convince them to allow him to just confront him. He wouldn't exactly be confronting him but talking to him.

* * *

( _In an underground fighting club_ )

Bruce Wayne stood there and watched as his most trusted employee was being beaten up by a bigger, stronger fighter. When the big white man punched the dark skinned man hard enough that he went toppling over to Bruce, he was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

Sighing, Bruce pointed out the other man's weaknesses. "Don't go all out Dave. Make sure you hit his left."

Bruce pushed the man back into the ring. This time, Dave was ready. When the other guy swung his arm at him, Dave ducked his head delivered a punishing right cross. And another.

The white man was now stumbling and before he could recover, Dave got in close and gave a jaw cracking elbow to his face, making him drop to his knees. While he was down, Dave brought his hand back and smashed it into his opponents face, not giving him a chance to react. He swiftly followed it by four punches in quick succession and a devastating front kick to the face.

By now, the crowd was cheering and the other guy was down for the count. A Russian man grunted and pulled out a card before tossing it over his incapacitated fighter.

Later, the Russian had gone to the counter to take a drink. Putting his phone down, he took the vodka shot given to him. Beside him, Bruce Wayne appeared, putting a carbon copy of the same phone on the table.

When the Russian left, Bruce picked his phone and turned it around to see the screen.

 _Device Cloning Successful_.

The next day, when Alfred entered the hideout of Bruce Wayne, he was met with a sight of Bruce Wayne downing bottles of the most expensive alcohol, but otherwise NOT drunk ... somehow. Who knew the Batman had a high tolerance?

Alfred felt a little disappointed. "I hope the next generation of Waynes won't inherit an empty wine cellar." He said.

Bruce looked at Alfred briefly, before going inside the kitchen.

When Bruce was out of earshot, Alfred muttered "Not that there's likely to be a next generation."

When Bruce arrived, he handed a cup of coffee to Alfred, who smiled a little. "Thank you sir."

Ignoring that, Bruce pointed to the coffee table, which was littered with all kinds of papers. A small laptop acted as a paperweight, keeping the singular sheets from flying away. "This is every call made from the Russian's phone. Two mentions of business with the 'White Portuguese' and it's continuing transmitting black out data to the personal residence of Alexander Luthor." He pointed at the computer screen, which showed an encoded message being played.

Alfred frowned. "You think Lex Luthor is the 'White Portuguese'? I can't see that he needs the income from imported arms."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Alfred's bluntness. Of course, he couldn't tell Alfred that it wasn't 'arms' but Kryptonite that he was after.

"Regardless, I'll need to put a 'leech' in his house, and I'm going to need the suit." Bruce declared.

Alfred shook his head. "The Bat interrogated six people and came away with nothing. It was Bruce Wayne that got the information."

"Well, Bruce Wayne can't break into Lex Luthor's house." He retorted to Alfred.

"Bruce Wayne won't have to. He's been invited." Alfred said, showing him the invitation which mentioned his name.

Bruce stepped into the elevator which took him down to the basement.

He stared at his bat-suit for a few moments before turning away.

Sighing, he pulled the cover off of his favourite car aside from his bat mobile. The Mini Cooper.

* * *

Clark Kent was having a bad day. Why? He'd seen the footage of his monument being desecrated. Now, he didn't care about the monument at all. It was the words written on it.

FALSE GOD.

He wasn't even trying to be a god. It wasn't really his fault people thought of him that way. But then again, it wasn't the people's fault either. They believed in god as a saviour, a protector. That's exactly what he did. He saved people. He protected Earth.

Seeing those words spray painted on the statue, he looked away, unable to look at the television. Across the seats, Lois saw the pained expression on his face and felt her heart clench. It hurt her to see her boyfriend looking so dejected.

While Clark mulled over the words, Perry White (who was actually black) approached his table.

"Kent!" He exclaimed. "You're sports today. I want you to follow up on the football. Underdog dreams dashed. Ten yards between Gotham and glory."

Clark sighed. He'd have to go over to Gotham. Alone. He couldn't ask Lois because she would be assigned some other story.

As Clark was leaving, Perry shouted after him. "Also I need you to cover Luthor's party. The Governor will be there."

Clark's eyes widened momentarily, before nodding his head. He started collecting his things and prepared to travel to Gotham City. Finally, he'd be able to get some information about the so called Batman.

* * *

( _Alexander Luthor's Residence_ )

Clark was busy looking around and fumbling with his camera when a black Mini Cooper arrived in front of the red carpet. The door was opened by one of the chauffeurs and a well built man stepped out of it.

The man was tall. A few inches shorter than Clark himself and he was very well built. If Clark wasn't Kryptonian, he knew he'd lose in a fist fight with this guy. But the man must've been famous, because all the reporters snagged his attention.

"Mr. Wayne!"

"This way Mr. Wayne!"

But Clark was thoroughly confused. He turned to a photographer next to him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

The photographer stared at him incredulously. "You must be new! That. That is Bruce Wayne!"

Clark shrugged and decided to go inside with the rest of them.

Inside, a blonde woman wearing a white dress stood in the centre on a small stage. "Philanthropist. Bibliophile. True friend of the library of Metropolis. Mr. Lex Luthor."

In the centre of the audience, a young man in his late twenties mock gasped. "Nikki. You're embarrassing me." Lex Luthor said as he made his way to the stage and went to the top.

As he stood in front of the mic, everyone stared at him, waiting for some kind of epic speech.

"Speech. Speech. Uh, blah blah blah. Open bar."

Everyone started laughing and Clark wanted to face-palm then and there. Bruce, who stood a little behind, narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Clearly Lex wanted to say something else. Why did he cover it up?

"The word Philanthropist, comes from the Greek. Meaning a lover of humanity. It was coined about, 2,500 years ago ..."

At this point, Bruce decided that he had enough and decided to go and do what he came for. He spoke into his nearly invisible earpiece. "Alright, where am I going, Alfred?"

 _"Approach the elevator, to your left. That where it must be. It's in the service corridor in the basement. Go down the stairs."_

He followed Alfred's instructions.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain reporter had very clearly heard both sides of the conversation and a curious Clark Kent decided to keep an eye on Bruce Wayne.

 _"Now you got the kitchens on your right. To the left."_ He went there.

 _"Right in front of you,_ _that's where you want to be."_ Bruce took out a small device and attached it to the top of of the ceiling. He had just finished when,

"May I help you Mr. Wayne?" A petite asian woman asked.

Bruce wanted to curse so many words about now.

He looked at the woman, putting an innocent confused on his face. "Uh, I just ... thought the bathroom was down here. I must have ..."

He cursed mentally. He hadn't prepared for something like this. Finally, he found a convincing answer. "My last martini was too too many I think."

"Men's bathroom is upstairs Mr. Wayne."

"Great, I'm okay." He replied. When he saw her suspicious face, he added "I like those shoes."

The woman didn't look convinced, but she dropped it. She smiled lightly before going off elsewhere.

Bruce mentally slapped himself "I can't stay down here Alfred." He muttered.

 _"Go upstairs and socialise. Some young lady from Metropolis will make you honest ... in your dreams Alfred."_

Bruce frowned at the last part. What was that supposed to mean?

When he went upstairs, Lex Luthor was still speaking. "Books are knowledge, and knowledge is puff worth. And I am ... Heh heh heh, no." He stuttered. "I, umm. No, what am I?"

"Alright, what am I suppose to say?" He looked at the audience, who now looked at him in slight amusement.

He then got serious all of a sudden. "No. The bitter sweet pain among men is having knowledge with no power. Because ... Because that is PARADOXICAL!" His voice rose at the end.

"And umm ... Thank you for coming." He ended.

For formalities' sake, everyone clapped lightly at the end of his speech. Truthfully? They didn't get a word he said.

Bruce felt something odd. He looked in front to see a tall black haired woman in a backless red dress looking at him. He was about to go over to her but was interrupted by a man nearly his size. The young man, probably in his mid-twenties, wore a brown suit with a reporter's ID. The Daily Planet. Bruce wanted to curse colourfully at this point. The Daily Planet was his most hated newspaper. All they ever did was write about Superman, as if he were some celebrity.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet." The man said.

Purposely acting clueless he replied. "Oh, my foundation has already issued a statement in support of the ... cause." He said, staring at a woman's cleavage without any shame.

Clark frowned. Why was this guy behaving like that? A few minutes back he was completely different. Clearly Bruce Wayne was covering up something. He had gone to do something downstairs. He heard that much from the conversation.

"I'm sorry?" Clark asked.

"Wow. Pretty girl. Bad habit. Don't quote me, alright?" Bruce said, smirking a little as he watched the woman with the backless dress pass by.

Clark then quickly shifted the topic. "What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?"

Bruce really wanted to avoid that topic. "Daily Planet. Wait, do I own that one? Or is it the other guy?"

Ignoring the previous statement, Clark continued. "Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city. Good people living in fear."

Bruce frowned, his eyes narrowing. Now that was just over the line. He spent day and night for two years fixing the city and this was what people thought? "Don't believe everything you hear son."

Clark interrupted him. "I've seen it Mr. Wayne. He thinks he's above the law."

Bruce wanted nothing more than to smack the reporter. How dare he presume his intentions?!

Clark could make out the rising heartbeat and the blood pressure from his interviewee. He mentally frowned. Either Bruce Wayne was a fan of The Batman or he was The Batman. He shook his head at the latter. Impossible. An obnoxious playboy like Bruce Wayne could never be Batman.

Bruce snorted. "The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the law. A little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? ... Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree, you write a puff piece editorial, about an alien who ... if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a damn thing we could do to stop him."

Clark frowned slightly. Was this how people really thought about him? "Most of the world doesn't share your opinion Mr. Wayne."

Bruce had a faraway look as he spoke. "Maybe it's just that ... Gotham City and me, we just, ... have bad history with freaks dressed like clowns."

Clark felt insulted. "What?", he asked hotly.

Lex Luthor appeared at the scene, relieving the tension from the air with his fake-joyous attitude.

"Boys!" Ah! Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent! I love bringing people together! ... How are we?"

"Lex." Bruce said, with a smile on his face, but only he knew it was fake.

"Hello, good."

"Lex. It is a pleasure -OW!" He said when he shook Clark's hand.

"That is a good grip, you should not pick a fight with this person!" He said, lightly tapping Clark's chest.

As the conversation went on and on, the seven minutes were over and Bruce had to go collect his item from downstairs. However, when he went, it was missing. He looked around, panicking. There was the same dark haired, red dressed woman, looking at him.

He cursed. How could he not have figured that out. He tried to go after her but someone or the other kept walking into him and at one point a waiter pushing a trolley full of dishes passed by him.

By the time he got to the reception, the woman smirked at him and got into _his_ car, driving off before he could stop her. Cursing loudly, he called Alfred, asking the butler to bring another car.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter for you guys. Pretty quickly too if I say so myself. So, Percy is ordered by the gods to confront Superman, but obviously he won't do that. Knowing Percy, he's gonna chat with him.**

 **Q: Why do the gods even care about Clark?**  
 **A: Because he's nearly as powerful as an Olympian and Zeus is a paranoid little shit.**

 **Q: Why don't the gods speak to Clark directly?**  
 **A: Because they don't want to reveal the Greek world to a mortal. (even though they are fine revealing it to the mortals they have sex with)**

 **Q: If the gods don't want to reveal Olympus to Clark, why do they send Percy who will most likely blabber?**  
 **A: Because the gods are morons.**

 **Once again, I would like to remind you guys that Percy is 21, while the others are somewhat close to that. Batman isn't middle aged. He is 23. But he is still brutal at first.**


	3. Chaos Armour

**A/N: Before you guys read the chapter, know that this story will not incorporate all elements of DC Comics. Certain characters and races do not exist unless I specify them, and certain storylines like 'Infinite Crisis' will be mentioned BUT will be somewhat different from the comics.**

* * *

( _Atlantis_ )

Percy looked around the throne room, his eyes darting around, counting every marble column, noticing every merman, mermaid and tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Triton sat on a smaller throne beside Poseidon, his hand twitching toward his trident, waiting for a chance to blast Percy, though it never came.

"So dad,", he started. "Why'd you call me?"

Triton scoffed. "Address our father properly, _half-breed_.". He said the last word condescendingly.

"No one's talking to you, fish tails.", Percy retorted, smirking when the crown prince's face turned gold with anger.

Poseidon sighed, rubbing his temple. No matter how much he loved his children, they always had a tendency to spout wisecracks at the wrong moments. "Enough.", he ordered. He said it in a quiet voice, but his tone made sure both his children kept their mouth shut and look at him.

Percy looked at him expectantly.

The god sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot in front of his children. "So, Percy. Have you spoken with the Kryptonian?"

Percy cleared his throat, looking everywhere but his father. "I uh … didn't get the chance."

Poseidon frowned. "Perseus Jackson. Look at me."

Immediately the demigod faced him. The use of his full name definitely meant that Poseidon wasn't happy.

"It's been more than a month, Percy. That mortal has been flying around your city for over a month. Would you kindly explain to me how in the name of Chaos you haven't had the _chance_?"

The demigod bit the insides of his mouth to prevent a snarky comeback to the question. No need to irritate the one god on his side. Instead he said, "I'm sorry dad. But … why are the gods even interested in him? And why me?"

As soon as he said that, he knew it was a stupid question. He had seen and heard of the things Superman could do. The gods have killed mortals for less. At least this time Percy was getting a chance to save him. At that moment, he felt he was being selfish. Instead of trying to save Superman, he was trying to shove the burden of that onto someone else.

"Sorry.", he said again. "I'll do it. Just … I don't even know what you want me to say. What am I supposed to say to him?"

" _Tell_ him.", Triton said, with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?"

"It's not ' _say_ to him', but ' _tell_ him'.". Triton looked pleased at being able to correct a minor error.

The demigod openly glared at him. "Shut up fish tails."

Triton stood up, shaking in anger. "WHAT?!"

Poseidon shook his head in disappointment. "Sit down, Triton. Or get out."

The crown prince was taken aback. "What?! But he-"

"I said that's enough from both of you. Triton. Please leave for now. I will speak to my son alone."

Triton huffed, leaving the room in a bright flash of light.

Percy stared at Triton's throne before looking back at Poseidon. He wisely chose not to add his unneeded commentary.

"Listen, son.", Poseidon started. "You should know that the council had a vote. I voted to spare the Kryptonian. If you can't do this, then who will?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but what am I even supposed to say? Do I tell him about the gods?"

"It's your wish."

Percy was taken aback. "Huh?"

Poseidon smiled. "I said it's your wish if you wish to reveal our world. Some of the Olympians may not like it … but ultimately it doesn't matter. Besides, it's always nice to let someone know that they aren't the strongest mortal out there."

Percy scoffed. "He kinda is."

Poseidon smiled once more, stepping down from his throne, growing into a smaller size as he did. The god placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Percy … you always underestimate yourself. You have no idea how powerful you can be."

Percy frowned. "What's that mean?"

"Overconfidence is one thing, but don't sell yourself short, Percy Jackson. You are much more than this. Keep that in mind when you decide what you want to do with your life."

Percy frowned further. "What do you mean? I have decided what I want to do. Finish college and get a job."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "I am your father, Percy. I know you better than almost anyone. I know for a fact that you aren't happy."

Percy sighed. "I'm happy dad."

"Really?", Poseidon asked. "Then how come you still haven't moved on?"

Percy turned around, staring at the ceiling. He stared at the fishes swimming, but his mind was elsewhere. "There's no one worthy."

"It has been four years, Percy. Four years."

Poseidon stood beside him, looking at the ceiling as well. "You know, I have been watching Annabeth as well. For quite a while. Since you first met her."

"Huh? Why?!"

Poseidon smiled. "I had to see for myself. See if she was worthy of you."

Percy chuckled. "Didn't expect that from you. I thought you'd be busy."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Look around, Percy. There isn't much for me to do. I get bored quickly. Besides, I must say, for a daughter of that witch, she is tolerable to a certain extent."

Percy sighed, and stayed silent for a long time. "Witch is right. Only someone like that could disown their own child."

Poseidon grew worried. He could see the hate in his son's eyes. If ever Percy saw the wisdom goddess again, even Zeus himself wouldn't be able to stop him from sending her to Tartarus. And it wouldn't end there.

Personal loyalty is a dangerous flaw. It can make someone love their family almost irrationally. To the point where they would let the whole universe be annihilated if it meant saving their loved ones. Now imagine what said person would do to someone who took their loved ones away from them.

"Percy … there's something I need to tell you."

Percy turned around and looked at his father in surprise. "Huh? What is it?", he asked.

"I … have something to give you.", he said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I really hope it isn't another sand dollar, though that last one really did help."

Poseidon laughed. "No Percy. It is not. It is … your armour."

Percy's eyes widened. "Armour?! But why?"

Poseidon smiled. "I had it made for your eighteenth birthday actually. All my children get one when they come of age. But I never actually got around to giving it to you."

Percy smiled happily. "Cool! Where is it?"

Sure, it wasn't wartime, but every demigod has inbuilt instincts made for battle. Plus, who the hell didn't want cool looking armour. He knew for a fact it was awesome since he had seen Tyson making stuff, and it was wicked. This was a full set of armour.

The sea god snapped his fingers, and the water around them whirled. Before Percy could ask what his father was doing, he suddenly found himself in a completely different area.

"Whoa!", Percy exclaimed. "Water teleportation! Why can't I do that?"

Poseidon smiled. "Takes practice. You should be able to do it as well, but only in water bodies."

Percy frowned. "You mean like how Bessie does it?"

For a moment there, Poseidon didn't know what Percy was talking about, before remembering that he named the _male_ Ophiotaurus as Bessie.

"Anyway.", Poseidon said. "Here we are. The Vault of Poseidon!"

Cue silence. Percy merely stared at the objects in the room. Most of them were small. They didn't even resemble weapons. They looked like little children's toys. "That's it?"

The sea god's eye twitched. This was the vault. THE Vault! How could he be so ignorant about the potentially world destroying objects in here?! Then he remembered that demigods didn't even know that these existed. "Right.", Poseidon said. "Don't touch anything. Follow me."

They walked to the end of the hall, and there was yet another door. Poseidon looked at Percy. "Again, Percy. Touch nothing."

The seriousness in his father's voice made him gulp. Just what was in there that was so dangerous?

The doors opened, and Percy couldn't believe how thick they were. "Damn.", he muttered as he looked at all the items.

There were quite a few items in there. Each item was on a raised pedestal, and was covered by a transparent box, but Percy knew it was much tougher than glass.

The first item was something he expected to see. A weapon. Though he didn't know what exactly it was. A spear. No, where was the tip? Instead of the tip, there was a bright yellow light, and suddenly Percy was thankful for the transparent box. It looked like it somehow reduced the glare.

"What's that?", he asked Poseidon, pointing at the glowing staff.

"Oh that's nothing much. It is called the cosmic staff."

Percy suddenly stepped away from it. "Yeah with a name like that … what's it do?"

The sea god shrugged. "It is a formidable weapon, if used by mortals … but since gods are already so powerful, a weapon like that is redundant.", he said. "That over there, is far more dangerous."

Percy looked at where Poseidon was pointing. It looked like some weird futuristic electrical device. It was big, the size of a chair or a small table. Arcs of electricity seemed to be going around it every few seconds.

Even Poseidon looked nervous seeing it. "This planet still stands today only because that … thing is locked."

Percy was nervous now. "What does it do?"

"It turns thoughts into reality. Any thought, no matter how small or fleeting. A split second thought. If someone suddenly wished for all life to die, then the machine will make it happen."

Percy laughed nervously. "You're joking, right?

Poseidon looked dead serious. "It is called the Miracle Machine. It hasn't been created yet."

Percy frowned. "What do you mean? It's right there."

"This machine will be created by some gods almost a thousand years from now. Then the world almost got destroyed, but the Fates intervened. They sent the machine back in time, to me. Now, I keep it here."

"In Atlantis? But there's so many mermen and animals. What about their thoughts?"

"Relax, son. There is a protective barrier around it. Our thoughts cannot reach it. Besides, we are no longer in Atlantis."

"What?", Percy exclaimed.

"This my personal pocket dimension. Only I or anyone I let inside can enter. It exists outside of our universe."

"Whoa! Time out!", Percy held his hands up. "What the hell is all this? Where am I? There's multiple universes? Time travel is real?!"

Poseidon sighed. "There is a titan of time. Of course time travel is possible. In fact, I can do it right now. But only Kronos can alter events. And yes, there were an infinite number of universes."

Percy frowned. "Were?"

Poseidon sighed. "Yes. Were. You do not remember it, but you were involved as well."

Percy's eyes bulged out. "WHAT?!"

"There was an event. We Olympians call it the 'Infinite Crisis'. A being of massive power known as the Anti-Monitor started destroying universes. One after the other. All the gods and all the mortal heroes fought against him. You as well. You, that Kryptonian, and … others."

Percy frowned. "What happened. And if I was there how come I don't remember it?"

Truth to be told, Percy was having a really hard time believing that any of that was true. He half expected Poseidon to suddenly be like 'Just Kidding!'

But the sea god did no such thing. "In the end, we managed to defeat it, at the cost of nearly the whole multiverse. Out of all the universes, only fifty two of them remain."

The demigod's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT?! Only fifty two?!"

Poseidon sighed. "Yes. Fifty two. You do not remember it because technically, the event never happened. With the help of Hermes, a speedster managed to alter time and erase that timeline. But I am a god. I remember every thing that happened. Every version of me, every version of all the Olympians fought together. Only two versions remain."

Percy grew quiet. "Only two?", he asked softly.

"Yes.", Poseidon said. "One version of course is we Olympians, and there is another world out there where another version of the Olympians exist. And that version does not even have their full pantheon. Only Zeus and myself, Ares, and Hades. The rest faded."

Percy stared at the floor. "Oh.", he said. "B-But if the timeline was altered, then where are all the universes?"

Poseidon gave his son a small smile. "Universes cannot be brought back like that. Even via time travel. I told you, only Kronos can truly alter the timeline. Only he can bring all of them back."

Percy frowned. "Then why doesn't he? I get that he's evil, but doesn't he need a universe to rule? How can he rule over nothing?"

Poseidon walked further along the hall. Percy caught sight of two objects that weirded him out. One was a black box. A literal black box that just sat there. Another was a small ring. It was white, and it pulsed with power. For a moment, he felt drawn to it, but he immediately walked back to Poseidon.

"Percy, titans are … different than us. Older.", he said, not wanting to say 'more powerful'. "At his full power, Kronos can simply create his own dimension to rule."

Percy's eyes widened. "How on Earth did you ever beat him in the first place? He has the power to make a universe!"

Poseidon chuckled. "Dimension, Percy. Not universe. No one can create a whole universe. A universe is limitless. A dimension has limits. Like this one. This is a pocket _dimension_."

"Oh … so this Anti-Monitor was that powerful? It could destroy a whole universe in a second?"

Poseidon chuckled. "Grow up, son. This isn't a comic book. You will not find a golden gauntlet with six stones capable of destroying everything. No, destroying a universe is impossible. Anti-Monitor merely destroyed the matter inside it."

"So dad, why'd you tell me all this? What's the point?"

Poseidon smiled. "During the 'Infinite Crisis', you were part of a group. A team. This team was pivotal in defeating the Anti-Monitor."

Percy frowned. "A team? Who? The seven demigods?"

Poseidon laughed. "Those weaklings? No, Percy. Not them. You were there. A Kryptonian was also a part of it. If I remember, one of Zeus's daughters was there as well. There was a speedster and a green lantern but I don't remember the others."

Percy frowned. "What's a green lantern?"

Poseidon sighed. "Some other time Percy, but do you understand what I was trying to tell you?"

Percy frowned. "Not really."

Poseidon sighed. "Percy, what was the thing you asked me?"

"I asked you why I'm the one supposed to meet with … oh.", Percy ended with realization written all over his face. "In that group … Superman is that Kryptonian isn't he?"

Poseidon nodded. "Yes."

"And … you want me to form this group?"

Poseidon sighed in relief. "Finally! You were taking ages to catch on!"

Percy didn't answer. He stood there stunned. The conversation he had with his father was making more and more sense by the minute. In that other timeline, he had formed a league of some sort, probably to protect the world … which meant that now …

"Dad. Why now?"

Poseidon frowned. "What?"

"Why now?", Percy asked again. "Superman showed up more than a year back. There are plenty other superheroes running around. Why wait so long to tell me this? Why do you want this group formed now?"

Poseidon sighed. "Percy, with this rise of meta-humans, we fear that another world ending event may happen again. Sure, Anti-Monitor is destroyed for good, but there are other threats to our world. But these threats are not immortal. As long as they don't attack the gods, the gods cannot retaliate. Suppose someone destroyed the world but left Olympus untouched? Then we gods can do nothing but watch the world burn. That is why this group is so important. To face the threats we cannot."

Percy sighed. "Is this why you're giving me a suit of armour?"

Poseidon frowned. "It's not exactly like that. I would have given it to you regardless of the situation. But now more than ever you need it."

Percy sighed, before smiling. "Alright then, bring it on."

Poseidon smiled. He raised his trident an inch above the ground before thudding it down softly. A reverberating sound of bronze hitting metal echoed throughout the vast hall. In front of them, the wall opened up, and before Percy stood the most beautiful work of art he had ever seen.

The first thing that hit him was the design. So flawless and smooth. Immaculate and intricate art. The breastplate was mostly a dark green with hints of gold. The armour didn't look heavy. It actually looked ceremonial. There was a symbol in the middle embedded into the armour. It was a duller shade of gold. It was the letter 'M', but it was designed in a way that one had to look closely to actually see the symbol, or else it looked like just another part of the armour.

There were dull gold gauntlets and boots, although the dull gold looked more like bronze. He wondered what the metal was. It certainly wasn't Celestial Bronze. Intricate wave like designs were all over the armour. There wasn't any helmet, however.

Percy stared at in awe for a full five minutes before pointing out something. "Why is that symbol 'M'? What does that mean?"

Poseidon smiled. "In the other timeline, you were a hero, like that Kryptonian. Saving people. Your identity was hidden, however. You went under an alias."

"What alias?"

"The mortals called you 'Maelstrom'."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Nice name. So that's why you put the 'M'?"

The sea god smiled sheepishly. "Of course. Now try it on."

Percy moved to grab the armour before Poseidon stopped him. "Outside, of course."

Percy nodded and stopped. Poseidon snapped his fingers, and unlike last time, the god just flashed them back to Atlantis, because the vault was devoid of water.

Percy sighed in contentment as water touched his skin again. He felt like he could stay there for days on end, before he remembered his armour.

Poseidon held it by the sleeve, before Percy swam towards him, taking it. The demigod tried to wear it, but found that his jeans were blocking it. Poseidon sighed. "You don't wear it like that, Percy."

"Then how?", Percy asked.

"Just think of it appearing on you."

It didn't even take a second. Not even a second later, he found himself wearing the armour. "Whoa!", he exclaimed. "I could get used to this.", he muttered.

Surprisingly, the armour was extremely comfortable to move around in. He experimentally stuck out his leg. "It's so light. What's it made of?"

Poseidon's eye shined, like as if he had been asked to show off his prized possessions. "That, my boy, is Chaos metal!"

Percy's heart skipped a beat. "What?!"

Poseidon smirked. "You thought it was only a legend? It's not."

Percy's eyes widened. "Holy … Annabeth used to talk about this a lot. She said it was the strongest material in the world."

"Not even close.", Poseidon said.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Percy asked.

"While this armour is formidable in it's own way, sufficiently large amounts of force will break it."

Percy frowned. "Then what's so special about it?"

Poseidon smiled. "It is self healing."

"What?!"

"You heard me. If even a scratch appears on the armour, it will 'regenerate' itself at the expense of a very minor amount of magical power from you."

Percy frowned in thought. "So basically my body repairs it?"

"Yes.", Poseidon said. "Subconsciously. And don't worry. Even if the armour is blown to bits it can still regenerate itself, although you may need to sacrifice a somewhat larger amount of energy for that to happen."

Percy smiled widely. "Awesome."

Poseidon the remembered something else. "Another thing Percy. Give me your sword."

Percy frowned. He called for Riptide. He could do that now. Whether in pen form or not, he could just open his palm, and it would fly to him. He thought it was pretty cool, like in the Thor movies.

The metre long blade appeared on his palm in pen form. He tossed it to Poseidon who expertly caught it without looking. After uncapping it, the sea god frowned at the blade before uttering two words. "Γκέτσελλερ ελευθέρωση!"

A blue light emitted from the weapon before it died down. When it was over, Percy gasped at the transformation. Riptide had grown slightly longer, almost to the length of Luke's sword Backbiter. It was now the same dull gold colour as some parts of his armour. Whenever he moved the sword around, the words 'Anaklusmos' appeared on the sword in ancient greek.

"Damn.", he muttered. "What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing much.", Poseidon said. "I just removed the magical bonds around it. Now you can use it to it's full potential."

Percy smiled. "So … what can it do actually?"

"It is basically the same.", Poseidon admitted. "But now it can change shape into any weapon you desire. The transformation is always instantaneous. It is also regenerative like your armour."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, come on. Seriously."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Try it. Imagine a trident, or an axe. Go on."

Percy sighed, but tried it anyway. To his surprise, the blade suddenly disappeared, and almost immediately, he was holding a dull gold trident, almost identical to the one Poseidon was holding.

"Wow.", Percy whistled. "So can it change into anything?"

Poseidon nodded. "Of reasonable size. Remember Percy, the bigger the object, the weaker it will be. It will be less dense."

"Right.", Percy said. "Makes sense."

He then shifted it back to it's original sword form. "How do I store it? Can it still become a pen?"

Poseidon shrugged. "It can become anything you want."

Percy nodded. He imagined this new version of Riptide turning into a pen. But not a regular cheap ass pen. He imagined it turning into a sleek click pen. Suddenly in his hand was a dull gold pen he imagined.

The demigod smiled, before a thought occurred to him. "How do I remove the armour though?"

Poseidon smiled. "I thought you would never ask. Just think of it shrinking into some small object."

Percy nodded. He thought of the watch shield Tyson made. He imagined the same watch, and all of a sudden, the armour disappeared from his person and appeared on him as a sleek dull gold Rolex.

Immediately, the demigod was back in his jeans and t-shirt. The water which was kept at bay rushed at his skin, cooling it. "Neat.", he said, looking at the new addition on his person. "So can I also change the armour into anything else?"

Poseidon shook his head. "No. You can make only certain parts of the armour appear, but you cannot change it's shape or form."

"Oh.", Percy said. "What else can these do?"

Poseidon sighed. "A great many things. In your room, I have placed an instruction manual. Stop asking me questions and read that instead."

Percy frowned. "A manual? Really?"

"Hephaestus's idea.", Poseidon grumbled. "Now go. Amphitrite will come here soon."

Percy nodded reluctantly. "Sure.", he said. "Could you flash me back home?"

Poseidon snapped his fingers, and Percy's world did a three sixty before he found himself in his dorm room. Luckily, his roommate wasn't there. That would have been hard to explain.

The demigod sighed and face planted onto his bed. He looked outside, it was dark.

"Damn. How long was I in Atlantis?", he wondered. He stared at his watch. "Awesome.", he said one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll admit, I got a bit carried away when writing about the stuff that Percy's armour can do. But I do not regret it. This is a PJO/JL crossover, not the other way around. Percy is the main character and though he may not be the strongest, he will be equally important as all the other Justice League members.**

 **You guys might wonder why I gave him such OP armour, but think about it. Diana is Zeus's daughter and she gets the Bracelets of Submission and the Lasso of Truth plus a sword that can cut through Kryptonian skin. Naturally Poseidon will want to outdo that. That's why he goes all out in making Percy's armour.**

 **P.S - Chaos metal isn't related to Chaos. It is the name I gave for Nth metal. I won't call it Nth metal because Thanagar doesn't exist in my story.**


End file.
